


帝韦伯末世AU

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 灵感来源于 绿绳太太的梦境，“梦见世界上出现了一些怪物，他们有大有小，全是油亮的黑色，大的像大楼那么大，是蛞蝓形状的，不过头上长着类似鹿的犄角，在城市中游走，会吃掉它能看见的一切活物（包括植物）但是行动缓慢，只要移动的够快就没事了，军队会集中对付他们。中号的就是大号的缩小版，比大的快一些，经过它们时要足够警惕。还有种小的，是在大号和中号之后才出现的变异种，十分聪明，有拟态，靠多条顶端尖锐的触手活动和捕猎，跟人一样大，形状也很像人，会模仿人的行为从远处或角落迷惑猎物，但是这种比较少。”聊天说可以搞个帝韦伯，于是苍蝇搓搓手搞了起来是特战队大帝带着王军救科研人员韦伯的故事，有点三流好莱坞灾难片的味道。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet
Kudos: 4





	帝韦伯末世AU

“很抱歉伊斯坎达尔中校，刚回来的第二天就得来我这儿报道。Rider小队总是不会让人失望，你们的任务完成的非常完美，是的。但同样的，能力强责任重。所以中校，我不得不通知你，你的假期得提前结束了，虽然它还没开始。”

“是的，紧急任务。前天我们收到埃尔梅罗实验室的救援信号，怪物们围住了那里。实验室很重要，埃尔梅罗教授是少有的天才，你们必须想尽一切办法把他救出来。还有他在研发的武器，试作品已经完成了，把它一起带回来。当然其他科研人员也很重要，这是实验室的资料。叫齐你的人，10点准时出发，飞机已经在等你们了。”

伊斯坎达尔从长官的办公室里走了出来，那份资料在他的大手里和本小册子一样。翻开的第一页便是肯尼斯教授那种阴沉的脸，金色的头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，表情严肃看起来不可一世。伊斯坎达尔撇了撇嘴便翻到了下一页，那是个留着黑色长发的苍白青年，韦伯.维尔维特，标注是肯尼斯的助理。之后便是其他的工作人员，秃顶或是厚镜片，或者两者都有。索然无味的伊斯坎达尔给属下们发了短信。

10年前一种奇怪的生物突然出现在地球上，它们如高楼一般巨大，有着蛞蝓的外形脑袋上长着鹿角，它们吞噬一切活的东西，路过的土地荒芜一片。它们移动速度很慢，一天也走不了1000米，只要快速地通过它们很少会发起主动攻击。又过了几年，一种中型的怪物出现了，外表和大的差不多，高度只有3米左右，移动速度变快也会主动攻击接近的目标，但只要足够小心就没有太大的问题。这两种是军方的主要攻击目标，人类一直持续着反抗，直到2年前，一种小型的怪物会出现了，他们和人类差不多大，十分聪明，甚至具有拟态。它们模仿人的样子，从远处或角落迷惑猎物，待到猎物进入范围就会瞬间发动攻击。也正是这种小型怪物的出现，人口锐减。为了生存下去，人类暂时抛弃的国家，民族和信仰的分歧，联合在一起对抗来历不明的怪物。

伊斯坎达尔从军校毕业后便作为特战队员持续与怪物作战，转眼便过去了10年。和他同期的总共40人，如今只剩下了他们一个小队。而像他们一样具有丰富的作战经验的小队，总共也只有7组。

伊斯坎达尔登上飞机时队友托勒密已经提前到达，白发的青年大大咧咧地坐在第一排，

军装被他穿得和街头混混一样，“老大，假期取消了，作为补偿工资总该翻倍吧。”

“这你得去问璃正上校，他负责发工资，”伊斯坎达尔大笑着，他与托勒密从军校起便是好友，“资料看过没？”

“早看过了，去救一颗柠檬头和他的秘密武器。”

“肯尼斯教授的研发如果真的成功，战局会往我们有利的方向大幅度迈进。”此时登上飞机的是欧迈尼斯，他黑色的长发里夹杂着几根银丝，“托勒密，仪容仪表。”他是个做事认真的男人。

“好的，军师先生。”托勒密口里应承着却依旧躺在椅子上没有动静。

“我觉得托勒密说得没错，那家伙看起来跟全世界都欠了他500万似的。”跟在欧迈尼斯后面的是赫菲，作为小队唯一的女性她的战斗力远远超过普通特战队员。

Rider小队由眼前的四人组成，进行各种后勤支援和狙击任务的托勒密，战略谋划和电子战专长的欧迈尼斯，以及善用各类枪支武器的赫菲，最后则是作为队长的伊斯坎达尔。人员到齐后飞机开出停机坪，从跑道的一头加速直冲云霄。他们的目的地是位于丹麦的埃尔梅罗实验室，那里对外宣称是个制药公司的研究基地，实际上近几年一直在研发对怪物专用的武器。

飞行时间预计4个小时，飞机进入平流层后四个人便开始了各自的准备。欧迈尼斯将战略方针共享到了私人平台，伊斯坎达尔看过之后首肯，赫菲全然不关心这些正闭目养神，而托勒密则掏出耳机听起了音乐，在外人眼里他们或许更像是去丹麦度假。

距离自己向军部发送紧急救援已经过去了快48小时，即便是肯尼斯也不免焦虑起来。作为埃尔梅罗实验室的领导他自然不能把担心挂在脸上，他的办公室大门紧闭，对外宣传是在进一步演算数据。但他那一直以来条理明晰，理性到无情的大脑已经乱了。

正在此时，有人敲了敲门。

“进来。”他尽可能让自己的声音听起来一如往常。

进来的人是他的助理韦伯，“教授，军部的回复发来了。”肯尼斯教授不喜欢他，毕竟除了索拉乌以外他不喜欢任何人。

“他们说什么？”听到对方的话，教授多少有些无法冷静。

“军部派了Rider小队进行救援，同时回收试作品一号。”韦伯的回答很平静，仿佛这只是日常的工作汇报。

“哼，好歹派了组特战队过来。”军部的回复让他这两天悬着的心落了下来，“好了，没什么事你就出去吧。”

“教授，麻烦您抽空回一下索拉乌小姐的邮件，我的邮箱已经要被她炸掉了。”韦伯的表情有些无奈，索拉乌是肯尼斯的未婚妻，作为助理他偶尔会与这位小姐联系，却没想到有一天会被对方以每天10多封询问邮件的频率连续轰炸电子邮箱。

“我知道了。”肯尼斯的表情更加微妙，他的索拉乌还是想要得到他的联系的，想到这里他有一丝安慰，即便索拉乌的邮件里只是写满了对lancer小队队长迪卢姆多的痴迷。

大概一年多以前，一大批民众被怪物围困在了某个机场内。不幸的是索拉乌需要在那个机场转机，她害怕极了，而英俊的迪卢姆多便是那次解救任务的总负责人。他一边安抚群众一边调度飞机，事后新闻还详细地报道了此事，一时间他成了全民英雄。索拉乌仿佛是在那次解救中和这位英雄说上了几句话，之后便疯狂的痴迷于他，甚至还组建了迪卢姆多后援会，并出任了后援会主席。

韦伯离开了肯尼斯的办公室，教授在生物工程学界的确是百年一遇的天才，但他的脾气也是出了名的臭。从小别人冠以神童这一称呼的肯尼斯原本在大学里教书，但他却无法忍受普通人的平庸。韦伯是他教的最后一届研究生之一，作为普通人的韦伯自然也常常遭到他冷嘲热讽，但唯一的不同是韦伯敢于和他对峙，这倒让肯尼斯多注意了一眼这个年轻人。

离开了学校的肯尼斯进入实验室专心科研，需要一个能够忍受他脾气的助理，几经周折到头来也只有韦伯能够胜任。肯尼斯嘴上不愿意承认，但他的这个学生虽然说不上天资聪颖，却肯用功，记性可不差，作为助理的确是合适的。

5年前实验室接到了军方的强制任务，命令他们研发对怪物专用的武器。当时Caster小队通过活体解剖实验发现这些黑色的怪物虽然外壳坚硬，但内里的组织依旧是柔软的血肉。只要能够瞬间摧毁包裹在血肉中的核心，它们就无法愈合身上的创伤，同时他们发现核心能够被动物的毒液腐蚀但效率不高，需要研发高浓度的新型毒液。

原本Caster小队的负责人便是最佳人选，他外号“蓝胡子”因进行非法人体实验而被永久拘禁，却因为怪物的突然袭击被释放，在监管范围内进行着活体实验。他的助手龙之介也是个彻头彻尾的疯子，军方不敢将后续的工作交给他们，找到了学术界权威的肯尼斯教授。

这个任务必须保密，成功以后也不会有多少回报，肯尼斯教授接到任务以后便告知了实验室的所有人，并告诉他们如果不想做的可以直接辞职，他会正常支付赔偿金。最后教授只带上了韦伯前来丹麦，和军方安排的其他科研人员一起进行武器的开发。

前几个月他们的试作品才诞生，还未来得及进行实战测试。

几天前实验室的无人机拍到有十几只大型怪物朝他们的方向缓慢移动过来，影像里是巨大的黑色蛞蝓一点点朝他们蠕动。之后他们尝试近距离拍摄却遭到了意外的攻击，传输回来的残缺视频里可以看到不止是大型的，中型和小型怪物都在。肯尼斯立刻联系了军部希望得到救援，同时打开了埃尔梅罗实验室的自动防卫系统[月灵髓液]。

埃尔梅罗实验室是一个巨大的半球形建筑，它的外围覆盖着一层水银保护层可以防御一定程度的撞击，同时水银里面有多个移动炮台可以自动攻击入侵对象。但这仅仅是自卫的程度，对于蜂拥而至的怪物毫无胜算。

试作品一号放在实验室的地下，有一台电梯直通那里，被存放在防弹玻璃内由自动机器人把守，而密码只有韦伯和肯尼斯知道。同时这座实验室拥有一个自爆程序，程序的启动的密钥由肯尼斯报关。

肯尼斯教授的最坏打算是将数据先传输给军方，若无法得到救援则待到怪物彻底攻破防御系统后启动实验室的自爆程序，与怪物玉石俱焚。试作品在地底，爆炸不会波及，事后军方可以再派人来取。

飞机在目的地上空盘旋，巡视后可以看出形势确实不妙，小型的怪物已经开始攻击实验室，虽然防御系统还能反击。但大型和中型的怪物就在不远处，到时一切就来不及了。穿戴上装备他们选择跳伞降落，再徒步靠近实验室。目前实验室的后方还算安全只有零星几只小型怪物可以应付。

降落后四人在一处岩石后面集中，这里距离实验室不到500米，但现在自动防御装置处于无差别攻击的状态，他们若不先取得许可便无法进入实验室。

“先和实验室取得联系。”伊斯坎达尔看了眼前方的状况，几只小型怪物并没有发现他们的踪迹，正在企图摧毁游走的炮台。

“在做了。”欧迈尼斯将笔记本电脑掏了出来，他很快连上了埃尔梅罗实验室的内部网络，并尝试与对方取得即时联系。

“不如我和赫菲先上去把它们处理掉？”托勒密已经掏出了狙击枪瞄准其中一只。

“我可不想当游记炮台的靶子。”赫菲白了对方一眼，托勒密只靠两发子弹摧毁对方，可她和伊斯坎达尔都需要近身攻击。

“它又打不到你。”托勒密笑了，凭赫菲的身体反射能力，这些子弹根本伤不到她。

“笨蛋，托勒密。”

就在两人拌嘴的间隙，欧迈尼斯已经与内部获取了联系。画面接通后跳出来的是韦伯的脸，“没想到你们直接黑进来了。”他有些惊讶，眨巴了两下灰绿色的眼睛。

“小子，我们怎么进去？”伊斯坎达尔问得很直接，影像里的年轻人看起来不过25岁，一头柔顺的黑发清秀动人。

“你们现在的位置正好在实验室的后门，把你们的身份资料传给我，我有设置人员出入的权限。”韦伯着屏幕里和他对话的大汉，标志性的红发的确是新闻报道里出现过的那个伊斯坎达尔。

说话间欧迈尼斯便将文件传送了过去，“我可以让那几架炮台移开，但你们就得自己处理怪物了。”

“没问题小子，余倒数5秒，你就把炮台撤走。”伊斯坎达尔答应得很爽快，他早就想施展拳脚，捏了捏拳头，松了松脖子，期间发出筋骨的咯哒声。

“就现在！？”

“当然了小子。”

还未等韦伯全然反应过来伊斯坎达尔便开始了倒数，

“5，4，3...”

“啊，简直太乱来了...”

“2...”

“等等...啊...”

“1！”

“我不管了！”

就在伊斯坎达尔倒数完的瞬间，原本不断攻击的炮台立刻停止了攻击，并没入了水银里，两只怪物们还有些疑惑，却在下一秒从背后遭到了攻击。

伊斯坎达尔翻过岩石朝着怪物冲去，靠着体重将其中一只直接摁倒在地上，从腰后掏出军刀直接刺入怪物的脖子，那里是怪物真正的头部所在。顺着脖子向下拉，特殊的钢材能够割开它们坚固的黑色外骨骼，并摧毁深藏其中的核心。

果然怪物的胸腔里藏着被粉嫩的血肉包裹着的深红色的核心，那里被切开的肉正在疯狂地生长愈合。伊斯坎达尔抬起手，将刀尖狠狠扎入其中，并将那里绞得粉碎。他身旁的赫菲也同样解决了一只。托勒密还在岩石后面，他的狙击枪冒着硝烟，而伊斯坎达尔的脚边另一只也已经应声倒下。

实验室有声纹及瞳孔识别程序，他们的信息已经由韦伯录入进系统，当安保系统确认识别后大门向他们打开。进入前欧迈尼斯发射了一颗信号弹，以告知外围的后勤人员那他们已经顺利进入实验室，可至预先安排好的地点准备接收任务目标。

“这简直太乱来了。”进门后他们便见到了韦伯，年轻人对刚才的事情还后怕得紧，好看的眉毛不由地拧在一起。

“教授在二楼等你们。”他已经将消息传达给了肯尼斯，教授召集了实验室的所有工作人员在二楼等待，并让韦伯去门口接人。

“小子，你是这里的负责人？”伊斯坎达尔像是明知故问似地与眼前的年轻人攀谈起来。

“你没看材料吗，我只是教授的助理。”韦伯对眼前大汉的问题感到诧异，那眉毛生动地挑了起来。

“余看了，可作为负责人的教授却躲在二楼，实在不像样。”他大咧咧地拍了拍对方的背，“反而是你，竟然敢到一楼来，你就不怕我们把外头的东西引进来？”

韦伯没作声，他被大汉拍得背疼，只能咬咬牙假装不在意地“呵呵”了两声。

说话间电梯便到达了二楼平台，只见肯尼斯教授被十几个科研人员围在中间。

“教授，rider小队到了。”韦伯先从电梯间走了出来冰箱肯尼斯汇报情况。

“您好，肯尼斯教授，余是小队队长伊斯坎达尔。”出于礼节伊斯坎达尔向那个阴冷的中年人打了招呼。

“现在我可没功夫和你寒暄，说吧怎么走。”肯尼斯倒不想客套，直截了当地询问对方。

托勒密吹了个口哨，他自然知道这些没有战斗能力的科学家早就两股战战，“飞机在外面等，随时可以走。”

“我当然知道，我是问你怎么离开这里。”肯尼斯没好气地白了一眼，“你们刚才进来的时候袭击了怪物，它们肯定会堵到后门来。正门早就被它们堵死了，现在怎么办？”果然监控录像里，后们处已经围上了十几只怪物，其中还有两头中型的。

“没有别的逃生出口？”赫菲问道。

“有的，”回答的是韦伯，“虽然不是逃生用的，是实验室的通风口。”

“韦伯！你竟然敢让我爬通风口？”教授那张严肃的脸几乎扭曲着，他甚至怀疑这小子是不是趁机报复自己，竟然让他堂堂教授爬管道逃生。

“好了有出口了，托勒密带着其他人先撤，”伊斯坎达尔完全没有理会肯尼斯的抗议，“武器在哪儿？”甚至不再搭理跳脚的教授，转身询问一旁的韦伯。

“在地下，”韦伯说道，“我带你下去取。”

“等等，韦伯。”肯尼斯喊住了准备去电梯的韦伯，“实验室的自爆程序也在那里，还是我去吧，你和他们先走。”他的脸上忧虑的情绪一闪而过，但他的发言确让伊斯坎达尔对他有些改观，他本以为这不过是个妄自尊大的怕死之徒。

“不行，教授。您是任务的最优先级。”一旁一直沉默的欧迈尼斯开口了。

“这...”肯尼斯显得有一丝犹豫，他踌躇起来想要再说些什么。

“肯尼斯教授，您可以把密钥给我，”韦伯顿了顿，“他们说得对，您是不能出意外的。”韦伯知道，武器的研发完全靠着肯尼斯的牵头，若是教授出了意外实验就无法继续了。

肯尼斯还想说什么，但他看着自己助理灰绿色的眼睛，妥协了。“密钥在我的办公桌左手边第二个抽屉，密码你是知道的。”

韦伯点了点头，便领着rider往肯尼斯的办公室走去。

与此同时小队的其他人员在工作人员的指引下找到了通风口的出气口。赫菲一跃而上拉开了管口的铁闸，管道不算宽敞，但为了方便维修打扫足以容纳一个正常体型的成年人。

“哇，这个尺寸，老大可不行。”第二个进入的托勒密看了看周围，不由地感叹道，伊斯坎达尔异于常人的身材的确无法在这个管道里自由活动。

“哈，别被他听见了，不然他肯定要来试试。”赫菲笑了起来，说笑间他们开始协助科研人员爬上通风口，由欧迈尼斯殿后，通过先前共享的设施图与外部的监控录像往较为安全的出口外移动。

而另一边韦伯已经从办公室里取出了密钥，与伊斯坎达尔一起往电梯方向走。

“你是不是很喜欢肯尼斯教授？”他们搭乘电梯准备进入地下，途中伊斯坎达尔询问起身边的青年，虽然肯尼斯教授的性格很难让人喜欢，但韦伯却主动承担了这份本不该由他承担的责任。

“作为个人我很讨厌他，”没想到对方会问这样的问题，韦伯抬头看了看眼前这个足有2米多高的壮汉，“但作为科学家，我尊重他的才华。教授的才智可以做太多的事情，他不应该为这种程度的意外担风险...”

“谁都不应该担风险。”伊斯坎达尔打断了韦伯的话。

“可你也在担。”韦伯反驳了对方。

“余是特战士兵。”伊斯坎达尔回答道。

“可你也是人。”

“小子，这不一样。余在选择这份职业之前就做好了随时死去的准备，可你们没有。”说着伊斯坎达尔揉了揉那颗黑色的脑袋，顺滑的黑发被他的大手揉得有些凌乱。

“笨蛋！快停下！”突然被人当作小孩子一样揉着脑袋，让韦伯十分不适，他大叫着抗拒却起不到任何作用。

最后是电梯到达底层的提示音打断了他们这种孩子气的互动。

韦伯带着伊斯坎达尔走入平台，整层都是各式各样的电子设备，中间是一个由防弹玻璃隔开的区域，“这就是试作品一号。”韦伯指给伊斯坎达尔看，只见防弹玻璃内一个机器人手握着一把霰弹枪样式的武器。

“原本计划半个月后开始实战测试。”韦伯解释着眼前的情景，“Assassin小队活捉到的一部分怪物会被运送到实验室来，到时候会由机器人控制试作品进行实战测试。”说话间他细长的手指在键盘上飞快地输入代码，只见大屏幕上开始跳动1，0组成的字符，而后跳出了窗口要求输入密码。

那手指在数字键盘上灵动地跳跃了几下，窗口转而消失，开始读条。不出半分钟，整个玻璃幕墙升了起来，里面的机器人也跟着动了起来，它走到伊斯坎达尔面前，伊斯坎达尔便从机器人手里拿到了试作品一号。

完成了交接工作，机器人进入休眠状态。

与此同时赫菲先一步从通风口出口处出来。这里距离实验室的建筑主体已经有一些距离，她向里面打了个手势，随后托勒密也一跃而出。

“想不到这趟这么轻松。”托勒密拍了拍身上的尘土说道，“我还以为得血战到底呢。”

赫菲哼笑了一声，“不如你回去跟那帮怪物再打上几回合？”

“可别了，我...”托勒密刚想说什么却被后面的肯尼斯打断。

“快拉我上去。”只见教授的头发已经有些凌乱，额角密布着汗水，两人只得去搀扶肯尼斯。显然长时间的匍匐前进让不常运动的教授糟了不少罪，他出来后靠着边上的树大口喘息，而后其他科研人员也安全出来。

“走吧。”赫菲催促着。

“还，还有多远？”气喘吁吁的教授问道。

“不远了，再徒步走半小时就到了。”赫菲头也没有回就出发了。

韦伯接下来要启动实验室的自爆装置，密钥是个U盘模样的存储器，韦伯将它插入主机后系统自动开始下载里面的内容，“主要程序竟然要现在安装。”韦伯咋舌，而他没想到的是，安装完毕以后程序便自动运行了，巨大的屏幕上跳出红色的倒计时，而时间只有15分钟。

“小子，走吧。”伊斯坎达尔叫上韦伯，他们搭乘电梯回到地面需要半分钟，还要调查外面的情况。

在电梯里韦伯向伊斯坎达尔讲解了试作品的情况，一次最多装填8发子弹，每发子弹里有100颗钢珠，钢珠可以击碎怪物的表皮，钢珠里面是浓缩的腐蚀液，“我们预计一发子弹可以直接消灭一个中型的怪物。”

“可惜是霰弹枪，射程短了点。”伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的武器不由感叹。

“是的，”被人戳了软肋似地韦伯皱了皱眉头，“射出100米以后会自动炸开，同样钢珠会四射进而攻击周围的目标。如果这一作成功了，我们会开始研发狙击枪用的弹头。”

“不错啊，小子。今天就可以实战测试了。”说着伊斯坎达尔拉动了枪支的保险栓，“就让余来杀光这里的怪物。”韦伯看着眼前自信满满的大汉，他红色的眼睛光彩熠熠。专心致志地研究起手上的武器。

[为什么他可以这么自信呢？]韦伯不禁地好奇起来。

“其他的弹夹呢？”伊斯坎达尔伸出手示意韦伯把其他的弹夹也给他。

“说什么胡话！”韦伯大叫道，“总共就8发子弹。”

[好吧,他原来是盲目乐观。]韦伯为自己先前的怀疑做出了总结

“什么啊，也太少了吧。”伊斯坎达尔听到韦伯的话后哀叹起来，他原本以为弹药充足自己可以杀个痛快。但很快他又恢复了精神，此时电梯再次回到了地面。

他们查看了外围的监控，大型的怪物已经开始撞击实验室的外墙，虽然水银起到了一定的缓冲作用但这么多头怪物一起防御系统崩溃也是迟早的事情。

“怎么办？”韦伯看着眼前的情景有些慌神，如果他们贸然冲出去一定会被外面的怪物撕碎。况且现在爬通风管道离开根本来不及。

“别慌，游击炮台还能用吗？”伊斯坎达尔安慰着身边的人。

“可以。”韦伯查询了设备的运作情况，有几台已经损毁但大多数还可以控制。

“用它们吸引小型的注意力，尽可能让它们聚集到一处。”伊斯坎达尔下达了指令。

“我试试看。”只见韦伯开始输入程序指令，原本自主攻击的炮台纷纷对准附近的小型怪物攻击，很快密密麻麻的小型怪物被吸引到了一处。

“干得好小子，你让炮台待在这个位置原地射击。现在前门只有中型和大型，我们直接冲出去。”

“你说什么？！”

“我们现在有武器，至少能冲出外面的包围。”

“可它还是个试作品。”

“那又如何，不试试它永远都只是试作品。”

“小子你一会先跟在余后面，等会若是成功了你就先往前跑，不要回头。”

“可是...啊！”他还想说什么却没想到被对方有手指弹了击额头，疼痛感瞬间让他什么也说不出来，只能蹲在地上用手捂着红肿的额头。

“没什么可是小子。”伊斯坎达尔的决定无人能改，他提起韦伯的后衣领将他从地上拉起来，抬到和自己一样的高度。“听着小子，机会只有一次，但余一定会救你。”那双红色的眼睛如火焰一般炽热，韦伯一时间被看得出神竟然一句话也接不上。

看青年不做声，伊斯坎达尔笑了起来。他提着韦伯直接走到了正门口。实验室的正门有好几道防护，伊斯坎达尔端起霰弹枪做好准备朝身旁的韦伯点了点头。韦伯从一侧启动了自动门的开关，只见防护门从内到外一层层打开，就在最外层打开一道缝隙的瞬间，伊斯坎达尔扣动了扳机。

“砰！”的一声。子弹打中了，只见正门外是一只中型的怪物，它的正中心被子弹射出一个巨大的窟窿，鲜血淋淋，钢珠内的剧毒一瞬间将它的核心腐蚀殆尽。同时那具肉体也开始被残余的毒液侵蚀。

“砰！砰！”又是两声，“小子快跑！”紧接着是伊斯坎达尔的叫喊声。

韦伯的大脑一片空白，他看见眼前的怪物倒地之后又有别的填补上来，随着两声枪响怪物只见出现了一道缝隙，他发了疯似地向前跑。甚至无法思考他们的试作品是否成功了，不他们的试作品成功了，很有效。

逃生的恐惧占据了他的全部意识，他从来不知道自己可以跑得那么快，曾经在学校里每年的1000米考试都能要了他的命。但现在他在山林里不断朝前奔跑，却不知道该逃往哪里，伊斯坎达尔除了让他跑什么也没有告诉他。他能逃出去吗？会有人来救他吗？他还能活下去吗？这些问题盘踞在他的心头，甚至连试作品成功的喜悦都无暇顾及。

“小子，我们要去河流的下游。”伊斯坎达尔已经追了上来，他扛着霰弹枪脸上有些许血迹，但应该不是他的。

“下游？”韦伯曾经趁着工作休息在附近散步，对这里的地形还算熟悉，翻过前面的坡道的确是河流，但那里是断崖。

“砰！”伊斯坎达尔突然转身又补了一枪，果然小型的怪物已经发现了他们，并追赶上来。它们的速度极快与他们只有不到200米的距离，伊斯坎达尔的一发子弹射出后炸开，无数钢珠如雨般朝它们射去。

“你们开发的这玩意儿真不错。”伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，“可惜子弹有限。”他从后腰掏出一把短枪，朝着天空发射了一枚信号弹。弹药在半空中爆炸红色的烟雾便散开，这是告诉他的队友们两人已经出来了。

持续了的高速奔跑几乎让韦伯气竭。“那，边，是断崖。”他大喊道。

“余看过地图，那里不高余可以带你爬下去。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来。

韦伯停下来了，他们不该往那里走，如果要去主河道他们可以走一条小路“跟我来。”韦伯叫住了伊斯坎达尔，他的嗓子里面是铁锈味，剧烈运动果然不适合自己。

只见他转身朝左侧跑去，“小子去哪儿？”

“小道！”韦伯回答道，果然没跑一会韦伯推开了灌木丛遮蔽的一处小道。道路几乎被树叶覆盖，两边都是低矮的灌木，韦伯的白大褂在这里很是碍事，他所幸脱了下来丢弃在一边。汗水打湿了他的脖子，发丝黏在上面，有些烦躁地他撩起那些碍事的头发，从裤子口袋里掏出了皮筋熟练地把头发扎起，这样他细长的脖子便露了出来。

伊斯坎达尔本无暇欣赏这些，后头又有怪物追了上来，他们的弹药还剩下4发，而即便是小道他们也还有一段路程要走。

“我们已经走了半小时了怎么还没到？”肯尼斯不满地质问走在最前面的赫菲。

“我怎么知道你们走那么慢？”赫菲狠狠地瞪了教授一眼。

“刚才信号弹响了，老大他们已经出来了。”几分钟前他们看到天空中炸开的红色信烟，按照计划他们会在下游汇合。直升机无法带走那么多人，他们得搭乘快艇离开。

突然是轰隆一声巨响，从实验室的方向传来，随后是一阵摇晃，实验室爆炸了。看着眼前的景象所有人都不知道该说什么，只得沉默地继续向前走。

伊斯坎达尔的大手拨开了树叶，他们从灌木丛里走出来眼前是河滩。他们在里面走了快有10分钟，所幸实验室的爆炸没有波及到他们，身后也暂时没有怪物的追击。

干渴的韦伯来到河边蹲下身便用手捧起了清水，冰凉的河水瞬间滋润了他的喉咙，连那恼人的血腥味也被洗去。“我们逃出来了？”他询问身边的男人，伊斯坎达尔还处在警戒状态，黑色怪物的突然消失不大对劲。

突然他们听到远处传来“救命”的声响。只见几百米外一个人手一样的东西在挥动，韦伯下意识地想上前确认却被伊斯坎达尔拦住了。男人的表情极为严肃，这是小型怪物惯用的手段，模仿落单的人类引诱猎物上前，只要靠近便会瞬间遭到攻击。

韦伯担心是不幸落单的同事，却被伊斯坎达尔紧紧护在身后，且男人不愿意上前确认，只是谨慎地用枪口对准黑影。

那手见两人不愿意上前，继续喊着“救命”可没一会林间传来了一阵悉悉索索的跑动声，“小子，快跑！”伊斯坎达尔反应极快，抓住身后人的手便朝着反方向跑，河滩很窄很快他们不得不跑进水流里，浸湿他们的裤腿鞋袜。水的阻力使他们的速度慢了下来，而身后那原本在求救的身影已经完全出现，是黑色的怪物，它和它的同伴们追赶了上来。

不只有小的，还有2头未在爆炸丧生的中型怪物也在。水流对它们的阻碍较小，蛞蝓的外型使得中型怪在水里更加方便， 他们的速度比在陆地上快得多。伊斯坎达尔只得让韦伯先跑，自己殿后。

弹药数量有限但他选择直接开枪，“砰！”地一声，最前面的一只应声倒地，摔倒的过程中还撞到了后面的同伴。怪物倒地溅起了不小的水花，小型的怪物爬过了中型怪物的尸体，它们变成四肢同时着地奔跑的样子，速度比原先更快。

“前面是瀑布！”韦伯大叫出声，前方是个小瀑布，不算特别高但水流极为湍急。顺着瀑布继续前行他们便可以到达预定的汇合地点。

“砰！砰！砰！”伊斯坎达尔打光了最后的三发子弹，而追击他们的怪物也变得只有零星3，5只。怪物的血从伤口流了出来，一时间原本清澈的河流里交杂着猩红的血液。他将武器丢到一旁，掏出后腰的军刀准备与怪物搏斗。

三只小型怪物盘踞了上来，发出如野兽般的低吼，伊斯坎达尔突然上前攻击最左侧的怪物，巨大的手瞬间握住了对方的脖子，用力一挥与它身旁的另一只撞在了一起，军刀直接插入胸腔。他拔出军刀，甩干上面的血迹，第三只怪物也冲了上来，企图撕咬他的手臂，但男人的反应极快，侧身躲开了撕咬，抬腿便踢向对方的腹部，怪物被整个踢飞了数十米远。

剩下两只更加谨慎它们左右夹击。伊斯坎达尔先攻击右侧那只，大汉将怪物压制在水流里，湍急的河面让他的控制不太稳定，趁着这个间隙另一只便扑了上来。

就在这时韦伯一把抄起被抛在一旁的携弹枪，他两只手端着沉重的枪身，用沉重的枪托狠狠地向怪物的身上砸去。猝不及防的冲撞让飞扑的怪物直接偏离了轨道甩落在地上，而伊斯坎达尔也处理完了身下的那只。

“哇小子，你胆子可真大。”他惊叹眼前这个研究员的大胆，一般民众在面对怪物时往往慌不择路，甚至会轻易落入它们的陷阱。

“别说了，快走吧。”韦伯几乎吓傻了，他也不知道刚才的自己是哪里来的勇气。

伊斯坎达尔把人抱进怀里，退了后十几米一个加速跑便跳下了瀑布。湍急的水流接住了他们，不善水性的韦伯接连呛了好几口水，挣扎着被伊斯坎达尔拉了起来。他们开始朝下游漂流，而刚才被它们击晕的怪物也恢复了意识，跟着跳下瀑布朝着他们的方向追来。

水里对他们而言太过不利，伊斯坎达尔勉强只能对付两只还要尽可保护韦伯。中型的怪物用巨大的身形搅乱了水流，正在这时不知从哪里一发子弹打了过来，直击它的胸口，爆裂弹使它胸口的外骨骼碎裂，紧接着又是两发连射。

“老大，你迟到了！”是托勒密的声音。科研人员已经被他们成功转移，而伊斯坎达尔却比预定的晚出现了五分钟。

赫菲和欧迈尼斯开着快艇过来将水里的两人捞上船，两只的落单的小型怪物被跳入水中的赫菲当场解决。韦伯披上了厚实的毛毯，他的背上还背着那把没有弹药的霰弹枪。伊斯坎达尔接过了欧迈尼斯递上来的毛巾擦干了湿漉漉的头发。

“教授呢？”镇定下来的韦伯开始询问身边的欧迈尼斯。

“已经被快艇接走了，我们现在送你去机场。”处理完毕的托勒密也爬上了快艇，他金色的眼睛熠熠生辉。

他们开着快艇离开了，后又转乘了军用吉普，半小时后来到了一处军事机场。只见肯尼斯和其他同事站在一起，他们看起来都有些担心。

“肯尼斯教授？”韦伯打了个招呼，他现在湿漉漉的，毛毯没法让他的衣服全部变干。

“我还以为你已经死了。”肯尼斯看了眼自己的助理，蓝色的眼睛里有一丝欣慰但转瞬即逝又变回平日里冷漠的样子，他金色的头发重新被细致地梳在脑后，和眼前狼狈的韦伯全然不同。“走吧，军部还在等我的汇报。”

“教授，试作品成功了。”韦伯想起刚才的场景，试作品如他们预期的一样有效。

肯尼斯嗤笑了一声，“我开发的东西，会不成功吗？”便头也不回地第一个上了飞机。

韦伯傻愣愣地站在原地，他转身看了眼送他来到机场的rider小队，三个队员把伊斯坎达尔关在了吉普车外面。作为队长的红色大汉有些害羞地挠了挠头，朝他傻傻地笑了笑，露出八颗洁白的牙齿。

韦伯走上前，钩住了男人的脖子，他吻了眼前的人。  
-fin


End file.
